Pinball machines are popular play devices for places where particularly young people congregate, comprising an inclined play field, plus several targets and other play features arranged on the play field. A rolling ball is used to strike the target, and a score is usually kept by electronic means and displayed in a prominent manner.
As a new play feature to increase the variety of the playing action and to hold the interest of the users, this invention provides apparatus to permit launching of the balls through the air for a short distance. The trajectory of the launched ball varies with the speed of the ball and the like, to provide differing landing points for the ball, with consequent different scoring outcomes and rolling directions being provided to the pinball game.